Quest for Souls
by I am Julia daughter of Bellona
Summary: Jason had been gone but when he arrived at Camp Jupiter, he arrives with a new girl. Someone dies. I'm really bad at summaries. My first fan fic. Please read and critic me please. Warning: if you area big Reyna fan like me beware.Thanks Nitya!
1. The Arrival

**I do not own the characters.**

_Where is he? _Reyna thought. Jason, her former fellow praetor had been gone missing because of Juno and now he is back. She had been waiting for this moment to arrive.

"Don't worry Reyna, we'll see Jason in a few moments." Hazel assured her. Reyna couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys, hate to interrupt but remember Percy said there will be a mother warship coming?" Frank asked with a tone of nervousness in his voice. The girls nodded. "Here it comes. Good luck with Terminus." he muttered.

Out of nowhere, Percy came in, jumping and also wearing his toga.

"They're here! They're here, at last!"

Reyna stood up."Silencio, my fellow praetor. We must go outside."

..

When the passengers of Argo II had left their ship and finished dealing with Terminus, Percy noticed new faces.

"Jason." Reyna muttered low enough for Percy to hear.

"PERCY!" a girl with blonde hair screamed. It was Annabeth.

"Annabeth." Percy gasped and they both ran to each other.

Annabeth touched to make sure it wasn't a dream."I really missed you." she smiled. Both of them leaned for a kiss. Reyna loudly faked a cough and the couple separated. Annabeth muttered something like killjoy.

"Jason." Reyna muffled a scream when she saw Jason holding hands with another girl. Jason seemed to notice this and took his hand. He and the girl walked towards Reyna's direction.

"Nice to see you again, Reyna." Jason smiled." I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend. Piper, this is Reyna. Reyna, this is Piper." Piper held her hand up but shook it away.

" No weapons inside the Pomerian Line." Reyna said coldly.

"I did not bring any weapons with me." Piper faked a smile as Jason gave his weapon to Julia.

"Don't try to charmspeak me Greek. I know charmspeak when I hear one. Besides, the hilt of your dagger is showing," Reyna cracked a smile while Jason bit back his laughter. Piper glared at him.

" How could you do that?"she asks Reyna.

" I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona. Goddess of War and weapons." Reyna smirked. Suddenly, Octavian shook Reyna's shoulders.

" I demand a senate meeting right now!"

" And a senate meeting we shall have." Reyna cursed under her breath.


	2. The Senate Meeting

" Shut up, Reyna! Let me talk. And also...Explain to me why we are letting the _Greeks_ live? The Greeks had been our enemies from the beginning. Give me a reason to trust them." Octavian snickered.

Reyna calmly stood up and suddenly, the aura of the room darkened." No you shut up son of a gorgon! You explain to me the reason why we have Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Neptune's Greek counter-part, as our praetor." Octavian stayed silent because he knew something not nice will happen if he'll talk back."Everybody, including you stuff toy murderer," she glared at Octavian" to raise your hand if you are in favor of letting the Greeks live." Everybody in the room raised their hands except Octavian and his gang.

" It's official, we live." Percy muttered. Jason chuckled at hearing this.

Bobby and Dakota was fighting for who was going to do the closing.

Reyna rolled her eyes." Both of you are going to do the closing, as always."

Bobby and Dakota grinned." Everyone and anyone can get out of here! The meeting has ended." They said in unison.

"Reyna!" Jason chased after her.

"What?" Reyna coolly turns around.

" Can you do me a favor?"

"Sorry outsider, I'm in a hurry." As Reyna turns around, Jason grabs her hand."What?" She glared.

"Pretty please?" He pleaded hoping for a yes and unfortunately, Reyna pulled back her hand.

" Please Jason I really need to go. I cannot tell you but its really important." Reyna whispered, trying very hard not to make her voice sound cracking. Jason realized she was holding two letters in her hand.

" Fine, how about later?"

"If I'll make it." she smiled secretly.

**Please review and please tell me if it REALLY needs any changes. Thank you**

**~CheerForTheFishes**


	3. The Attack

When Jason was already out of sight, Reyna quickly ran. People around her noticed that she was trying to escape someone or something. They also realized that Reyna showed nervousness and uncertainess in her eyes.

Before a second passed, Reyna fell to the floor, gasping for air. When she touched her abdomen, it was bleeding. Fortunately, Hazel was nearby and saw what happened. She was shocked. Reyna was fine this morning. But that thought changes when she saw Reyna had blood on her toga.

"NO!" Hazel screamed and with one swift movement, she was at beside Reyna." What are you just standing there? Ask for help!"

"Hazel." Reyna croaked and gave a crimson smile.

"Please, Reyna. You can survive." But Reyna put her hand up and shook it to silence her.

"Hazel, these two letters I'm a holding. One is for Queen Hylla and the other one is for Jason...Please...Give...It...To...Them...When...I...Sleep..."Reyna

closed her eyes and never opened them again.

Reyna's burial was simple. Everyone had their heads bowed to show respect for the late praetor. Reyna once mentioned that when she dies, nobody will give sympathy for her. She wants to die for her people. Nobody dared gossip about Reyna after her burial because Jason,Percy,Hazel,Frank and even Octavian would glare at them. Octavian's "friends" secretly gossiping about Reyna. Luckily, Octavian found out, broke into their room and scolded them until 1:00 am. Nobody can sleep that night. First of all, Reyna died and lastly, Octavian is really everybody had to cover there ears and go to the first cohourt and took a glimpse of Octavian's WILDEST moments.

Hazel was having second thoughts of giving Reyna's letters

_Do it. It was her final wish _she keeps thinking to herself.

When she saw Hylla and Jason together, Hazel knew it was the right time.

"Queen Hylla! Jason!"She waved and walked towards them.

"What?" Hylla asked politely.

"Queen Hylla, before Reyna died, she asked me to give this letter to you and to Jason. Please take your time. I shall take my leave." Hazel carefully crafted her words to sound normal but failed. When saying this words, she knew she had to leave or else she would cry.

After reading the letters, Hylla was smiling. Reyna mentioned some of their most memorable times together. Their ups and downs. But in the end, she (Reyna) knew someday it would end.

" She knew she was going to die in the end." Hylla said. Jason could only nod. After sharing one's experiences with one another, they took there leave.

**PEACE! If your a number one fan of Reyna, I'm sorry. But still, there will be a... Review and criticize me in any way you like!**

**~CheerForTheFishes**

**Inspiring Quote: I am WEAK but I have a STRONG God**

**this seriously helped me**


	4. Underworld

**Chapter 4 - Underworld**

Luke was smiling at the stars. He remembered all the good times he had with Thalia, Annabeth and all his other siblings and good ol' friends. But it all stopped when he was corrupted by Kronos. He shook his head and began to ran around. Then, he later on bumped into Silena.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Silena asked.

"Just bored. I'm trying to get some things out of my head. Dunno, why?"

"I was just expecting Charlie. Have you seen him?" Luke shrugged.

"Oh, and if you see him, tell him to meet me at the fountain. Bye!" And Silena skipped happily away from him.

Luke suddenly heard a muffled laugh behind him. When he turned around, he saw Berkendoff laughing his heart out.

" She didn't even see me! And I was just behind you! I'm a ghost! I have the power of invisibility! And don't get angry at me Luke but I was planning to scare you." Berkendoof patted Luke's shoulder.

Then Luke came back to his senses after feeling numb," Hey, Berkendoff, Silena told me to tell to meet_" Before Luke could finish, Berkendoff cut him off.

"I know, I know. Silena asked you to tell me to meet her at the fountain. Bye, Luke. My girl's waiting for me. And Berkendoff winked. Luke just rolled his eyes.

When Berkendoff was already out of sight, Luke sighed," So I'm left alone - Again."

Luke continued to roam around and he stopped dead in his tracks. He realized he just arrived at the River of Lithe. After many minutes of debating and protests going on his head, Luke decided to sit down.

" So that's where dead souls get rebirth, huh." Luke muttered to himself. _Do I want to experience the good things I experienced before? Do I want to correct my mistakes? Maybe I could try._ He thought. He went nearer to the shore line and positioned himself to dive. But something kept tugging at the back of his mind. It was like a warning. When he already dived, a voice interrupted him.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said thoughtfully. When Luke turned around, he saw a beautiful girl with her brown hair braided and had obsidian eyes. She was just right about his age. Maybe younger. She looks like a leader of somewhere. She has an aura that doesn't make mess with her.

" You can sit, you know." she offered thoughtfully.

" Sure." Luke sat down next to her." Why did you stop me?"

" I just have a feeling that it's not the right time." She looked down at her feet.

"So...What's your name? Besides, I won't laugh at you or anything." Luke looked at her in the eye.

Reyna pulled her gaze back at her feet," Reyna, I'm Roman since I have a feeling you're greek. Daughter of Bellona. Pure Roman. You?"

"Hi, Reyna. I'm Luke, Luke Castellan. Well, and you got it right. I _am_ Greek. I am son Hermes or Mercury in Rome. God of the thieves and highways."

" You know, It's getting late now, you should make up your mind now." Reyna stood.

She offered her hand and Luke took it," Well, you were the first one to stop me. It's all your fault."

" So," Reyna paused momentarily," Do you want to do it?" Luke nodded.

" Are you _really _sure." Reyna grinned and Luke nodded once more.

"Are you _really really _sure?" Reyna began to chuckle, Luke's eye twitched.

" I already said yes! Can I go _now _?" Luke muttered.

Suddenly, Reyna ran to the shore line. She signaled Luke to come over.

" And let's begin! I'll race ya' " Reyna looked at him and they both dived.

**Waddya think? FINE or TERRIBLE.**

**I accept all kinds of reviews... SO FEEL FREE!**

~ M


	5. Jealousy

**I do not own the characters.**

**Luke: Are there even Romans?**

**Reyna: Heck yeah! Read the Heroes of Olympus, dumbo.**

**Luke: I'm not that stupid.**

**Reyna: Just do it already.**

**Luke: I'm too lazy, I'll wait for the movies and nothing can stop me! And Rick Riordan owns all the characters and PJO and HOO**

_Will I do it? _That was the first thought that came into Hazel's head after Reyna's death. _Can I do this? What if they won't believe me? What if they would just turn around? Why are there so many what if's questions in my head? _Hazel looked around and the sight of Hylla and Jason talking caught her eye.

_Fate brought them here together. It is a good timing indeed. I can now give the letters together and leave. Besides, I have to hurry before I cannot hold my tears anymore. _Hazel took all her courage and bravely went to Jason and Hylla's direction. When they noticed her, the shared her a sad but genuine smile. Hazel could not help but smile back.

"What is your reason to come here of all the places?" Jason quietly asked. Hazel noticed his voice faltered.

" I came here because Reyna asked me to." Hazel couldn't look them in the eye.

"What did she ask you to do?" It was Hylla's turn to be curios.

" Before she died," Hazel paused for a moment to catch her breath,"she told to give you this letter after she sleeps which means after she dies. Don't worry, I didn't read it. Now that I have fulfilled her wish, I must now take my leave." Hazel was waiting for the right cue.

Then, Hylla smiled and said," Thank you for your help. You can go now." And with that Hazel took her leave.

Jason and Hylla was waiting for Hazel to be out of sight. When she was they were doubting in opening their letters.

_Can I do this after what pain I have inflicted upon her?_ Jason asked himself scornfully.

_My sister, _Hylla silently thought, _Who could have done such a thing._ And without another moment to lose, Hylla opened her letter. It was written in Reyna's neat italic handwriting.

_Dear Queen Hylla,_

_I know that when you read this, I am already gone and you are alive. But do not fret because I will always be with you. Do not blame and point fingers to the others until you have enough prove and it is proven true. Please do not blame yourself for not being there with me during the times of darkness, I do not blame you. I hope that everything will be alright there. But like I said or wrote earlier, Do not fret because the gods have plans for you. _

_And sorry for my very not organized letter...And...Thank you for not only being a sister to me but a friend._

_Sincerely, _

_Your sister_

_Reyna_

When Hylla finished reading her letter, she didn't know when it started when tears were falling from her face. Whn she looked around, she saw Jason staring at her intently as if waiting for a comment.

Finally, Hylla broke the silence, " Jason, have you read yours?" Jason shook his head and began to read his letter.

_Dear Jason Grace,_

_I know you are a very kind and powerful person. Do not let it go. Instead, embrace it._

_ I am very sorry for the times that I have punished you, for snapping back at you, for making you do the thing you hate the most, paper work and most of all, for not apologizing when I was still breathing._

_Thank you for being there for me even though I make you do almost impossible things. Thank you for supporting me even though I always get angry at you. I am very grateful for your gift of friendship to me even though I did not deserve it. But when you left, I never gave up on you. I never gave up searching for you even though one by one, our fellow campers gave up hope._

_I hope you can rebuilt the damages of not only the camp but the entire world. I know this letter is simple but just to let you know, I have a heart and this really means something. I hope you can keep this letter. And do not let others besides Hylla( it is your choice to let her read) read this. Remember this, I knew from the start I was going to die._

_Sincerely,_

_Late(soon) Reyna daughter of Bellona_

Then Jason realized he was crying, and Hylla was staring at him the same way he stared at her. Jason slowly folded the letter and slipped it inside his pocket.

" I have to go no, Queen Hylla." And Hylla and nodded and they parted ways.

When Jason took his leave, he wandered in New Rome, trying to get the letter out of his head but it was no use because Reyna's voice keeps on echoing through his head. _I __know you are a very kind and powerful person._

_Am I really that powerful? _Jason continued to roam around.

Out of nowhere, someone called his name.

" _JASON!__" _a voice called out. Jason tried to find the direction of the voice but he couldn't really hear it.

Then the voice called again, but this time, there were two voices calling out to him, "_JASON GRACE!_" Now Jason realized it was Bobby and Dakota who was calling him. When he turned around, he saw Bobby and Dakota waving at him and signaling for him to come over. Jason quickly ran towards them.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason tried to act cheerful but he knows because Dakota and Bobby can see right through them.

Bobby started to grimace,"hey sparky, wanna eat something? . . ." Booby whined and Dakota and Jason just rolled their eyes and laughed.

**"**Sure Bob, let's get something to eat." When Jason tried to go to the counter, Dakota blocked his way.

" I was-" Jason began to argue but Dakota cut him off.

"Dude, chill, me and Bobby here already ordered for the three of us." Dakota explained as they led Jason to a table.

When they sat down, Jason had a sudden flashback.

_"Hey,sparky. Do you remember the time we met? I clearly must have hated you back then."_ _Reyna laughed. Some people turned around and gave them a shocked look. Clearly they were not used to hearing Reyna laugh because she rarely laughed. Reyna sighed. She was already used to this._

_"Seriously, you were always trying to kill me." Jason chuckled._

_" I could have killed you but I failed because you had sooo many girls fangirling over you and kept following. It's like having a bunch of female body guards." Reyna snickered and Jason sarcastically laughed._

But his flashback ended after that because Dakota had slapped him so hard.

" What did you do that for?" Jason scowled as he rubbed his red cheek.

" You have to go now, Piper has been looking for you. I told her we wanted quality time with you and she agreed. She is now waiting for you at the villa. By the way, can I have your pizza?" Booby hopefully asked. Jason nodded and sprinted towards his villa which was not really far. When his vision cleared, he saw Piper crossing her arms and tapping her right foot loud enough to make it sound.


End file.
